


В случае необходимости

by Elga



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором агент Силва работает вместе с молодым Бондом.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	В случае необходимости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Need Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555581) by [NewWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewWonder/pseuds/NewWonder). 



> Большое спасибо **Toffana** за беттинг!

Тьяго дикий, всегда говорила М. Никогда не думает о будущем, о том, кто должен жить, а кто — умереть. Безрассудный, сетовала она; гениальный, но безрассудный. М не очень была этим довольна, ведь он давал поводы для беспокойства, и она беспокоилась, а Тьяго лишь смеялся и подмигивал, дерзко и совершенно бесстыдно.

Тьяго действительно был диким. Целуя, он оставлял синяки; трахая — отметины на телах своих любовников. Однажды он переспал с девушкой — двойным агентом, предательницей. Когда ее арестовали, выяснилось, что на ее теле — на руках, шее, груди, ногах, — не осталось живого места. Сам Бонд в тот день щеголял укусом на левой ягодице. Тьяго всегда было мало.

А еще он жаден, говорила М; жаден до ее внимания и одобрения, как ребенок, ждущий похвалы. Он никого не любил так, как М, никого так не уважал и никого так не бесил. Он был диким ребенком, этот Тьяго Родригес, но и любимым тоже: ведь М любила его так, как любила бы своего сына. Бонду оставалось лишь надеяться, что когда-нибудь она сможет гордиться им так же, как гордилась Силвой.

(В неофициальной обстановке она всегда называла Рауля Силву Тьяго. Джеймсу тоже больше нравилось это имя, но каждый раз, когда он пытался так к нему обратиться, Силва лишь чем-нибудь затыкал ему рот.)

Однажды Джеймс перехватил у Силвы цель. Он был коллекционером, этот Рауль Силва; он упивался роскошными вещами и хитроумными врагами. Джеймс ликвидировал его цель, и жадный ублюдок не смог этого простить. Рауль Силва всегда получал все, чего хотел, и Рауль Силва был ненасытен.

Той ночью он перехватил у Бонда девушку и трахал ее до тех пор, пока она не закричала, взмолившись о пощаде; и тогда он пришел в номер Джеймса, довольный, как кот, и взял его так грубо, что на стенной штукатурке остались вмятины.

А еще он был великолепным, о да, именно так — твердая рука, стремительный, безжалостный разум, безграничное воображение. Он был хорошим агентом, возможно, даже лучшим. Джеймсу повезло работать с ним — лучше узнать о своем сопернике из первых рук.

Кое в чем еще Рауль оказался исключительно хорош, и Джеймс научился у него и этому. После того, как однажды вечером Рауль вздохнул так демонстративно, так печально и так жалостливо, а потом отсосал ему так, что у Джеймса сорвало крышу, — после этого никто больше не посмеет пожаловаться, что Джеймс в этом деле полный неумеха.

+++

Когда Рауль пропал, М ничего не сказала, не сделала ничего, что дало бы понять, как ей жаль. Седых волос, правда, на ее голове прибавилось.

Поэтому Бонд занимался поисками сам; он искал, искал и не собирался сдаваться. Рауль был слишком ценным активом, чтобы оставлять все, как есть.

Тьяго был еще ценнее.

И через пять месяцев Джеймс нашел его — точнее, то, что от него осталось, и ему это не понравилось.

Увидев Рауля, М почему-то побледнела.

— Тьяго, — прошептала она и провела рукой по его спутанным отросшим волосам.

Он медленно открыл глаза — узнал ее.

— Привет, мамочка. Скучала? — его хрип был еле слышен.

— Не пропадай в следующий раз, — сказала М и отвернулась.

+++

— Как думаешь, я красивый? — спросил Рауль, изучая свое отражение в зеркале. Бонд, не отрывая взгляда от газеты, покачал головой.

Нет, он так совсем не думал.

В тот день он поцеловал его в темную расщелину рта, потому что в Рауле Силве было нечто большее, чем это изуродованное тело.

Выяснилось, что отсасывать хуже Рауль не стал, даже наоборот (как бы фантастично это ни звучало). И даже когда Джеймс раз или два назвал его «Тьяго», Рауль Силва ничего на это не сказал.

+++

Он нестабилен, заключили психологи. Его психике нанесен непоправимый ущерб, его одолевают бредовые идеи. МИ-6 нужно избавиться от него как можно скорее.

Он спал целыми днями и взламывал охранные системы забавы ради. Он смеялся так, будто боялся, что может заплакать.

Он лежал на кровати Джеймса — голый, с блестящей от пота кожей. Во многом он по-прежнему был лучше.

— Ты опасен, — сказал Джеймс. Теперь он казался скорее тяжким бременем, чем ценным активом.

— Да, — с усталой ленью согласился Рауль. — Вопрос лишь в том, хватит ли у тебя духу встретиться со мной лицом к лицу.

Он закрыл глаза и почти моментально заснул. Светлые волосы разметались по подушке.

Джеймс убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру, подумав, что у него по-прежнему есть чему поучиться.

Ведь Рауль Силва был единственным в своем роде.

**Конец**


End file.
